Cassanova
by Dahlia Mockery
Summary: How does a Merb like Stork get the girl of his dreams to look his way when she thinks he enjoys stealing underwear? As an apogoly offering, Finn offers to help Stork out a bit. Hopefully, Stork won't loose any bones. StorkPiper
1. How the Whole Mess Started

Dude, I am so on a roll! Of course, this is Stork and Piper, yet again. .

-DM

* * *

"Stork, what are you doing?"

Have you ever had a moment in time where that person you like walks in on you at the worst moment possible?

Stork was having one of those moments.

There stood Piper, hands on her hips. She was giving her famous 'Piper is tick off' stare, right in the direction of Stork. Her stare was enough to make the Dark Ace wet his pants! And there was Stork, frozen and at the moment, mute. In his awkward, green hands was a pair of soft, lacey, pink underwear, fresh from the dryer. Now, since there were four males on the Condor, it was only possible for the underwear to belong to one person and that one person was ready to chew off a certain Merb's head.

Now you see, Stork really wasn't to blame here but of course, he was too embarrassed to say so. When it comes to laundry, Finn actually enjoys doing it. Why? Because he gets to handle something Piper would never let him handle in real life; female undergarments. Of course, Piper didn't know anything about this and neither did any of the others until Stork just happened to find Finn with a pair of purple striped undies on his head.

Stork wasn't a pervert and at the same time, he would never wear underwear on his head unless he thought it was a way to cure some disease. But there was also something else; Stork had a huge crush on Piper. It had been a secret crush until this small, little incident.

Stork yelled at Finn. Finn yelled at Stork. They two of them began to argue, loudly. That is when Finn made a grab for another pair of Piper's undies. Stork saw and tried to grab the same pair. Soon, it was a game of tug o' underwear. This game went on for about five minutes with Stork winning and Finn falling backwards. Raising his hands in victory, he held the panties tightly between his fingers.

And that is when Piper walked in.

Needles to say, Stork was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Is there a reason you have a pair of my underwear?" Piper asked through her teeth.

"Well---um---I---oh---Finn—"

Piper marched right over to Stork and smacked him across the face, hard. She then grabbed her underwear from him before she left, greatly annoyed. Stork sighed sadly, hanging his head in shame. Finn stood up, feeling slightly guilty.

"Sorry about that dud," He said, drawing a circle with his feet. "Didn't mean for that to happen."

"Its okay I guess. Doesn't really matter." Stork sighed.

Finn paused for a second.

"You like Piper, don't you?"

"What?" Stork's green face turned bright red. "No, no! I mean—what gave you that idea?"

"Well first off, you're blushing. And secondly, you made a huge deal about me and Piper's underwear."

"Ugh, good point." Stork knew he was caught.

"Hey, tell ya what? I can help you win Piper's love!" Finn said, wrapping an arm around Stork. "It's the least I could do after getting her angry at you."

"I don't know—"

"Come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

And that is how Finn began Stork's tutor in love.


	2. Just a Small Taste

Wow, didn't think story would get so popular so fast. . This chapter is short but the next one will be a treat. I won't give anyway spoilers. I might consider writing a song fic if any one would read it.

**-DM**

* * *

"Okay, now look at yourself in the mirror." Finn commanded.

Stork did. He glanced back at Finn but he pointed back at the mirror. Stork looked at the reflection; he saw an awkward looking teenager with green skin, slimy hair, pointed ears, black fingernails, weird looking feet and scary looking yellow eyes. Finn was right, Stork was going to need all the help he could get.

"I look scary, don't I?" He asked Finn who nodded. "I thought so."

"But we can fix that!" Finn said with a smile.

He handed Stork a pair of clothes and then pushed the Merb into the bathroom before Stork could say anything. A few seconds past as Finn stood outside the door, waiting for Stork to finish. He glanced at the clock and frowned, knocking on the door loudly. There was no answer. Again, Finn knocked. Still, there was no reply.

"Stork!" Finn banged on the door. "Open up!"

"No! I look silly!"

"Dude, just get out!"

"No!"

"Do you want to attract Piper or not?"

There was a pause, then a sigh. Slowly, the door opened and Stork came out, wearing a pair of jeans along with a pale blue T-shirt. Finn smiled, pleased with his work. Stork looked somewhat self-conscious as if he was wearing bright red lingerie with matching high heels. The clothing itched slightly against his skin for he had never worn normal clothing and he did feel somewhat silly but Finn assured Stork that he looked fine.

The next order of business didn't please Stork too much; he had to wash his hair. Now, you'd think as a germ fearing Merb, he would enjoy washing his hair but at the same time, this Merb was pessimistic. He had the idea in his head that all shampoo was filled with small, tiny maggots that want to born into his brain and eat away at the bones. Finn just gave him a look when Stork explained this.

Sadly, Stork's theory didn't mean anything; Finn told him that his hair needed to be washed. He said that girls didn't like guys with nasty smelling hair and they also didn't care about the whole 'shampoo maggot' theory. Finn sat Stork down, bottles of shampoo lined up. After wetting Stork's black hair, Finn began washing. Stork sniffed; what smelled like strawberries? Wait, was that the shampoo? Oh great. Hang on there, was another smell. Lemons. Lemon shampoo?!? This was going to be painful.

Finn washed, rinsed, washed again and scrubbed while Stork tried his hardest not to cry. It wasn't if it was painful, it was just uncomfortable for Stork. Piper had already walked in on an embarrassing moment and he really didn't want that to happen. Finn washing his hair, however, was beyond upsetting.

"Dude, do you ever wash your hair?" Finn asked in disgust.

"At least one every year." The Merb replied.

"Wow, you do need my help."

When Stork's hair was done, it smelled like there had been an explosion of flavor on his head. Finn reassured him that chicks did the guys that smelled nice. Stork sniffed himself and he gagged slightly.

"Okay, now you have to give her a taste!" Finn pulled Stork along.

"A taste of what?" Stork was confused.

"Just walk past her and you'll see."

Before Stork could protest, Finn pushed him into the main room where Piper was. He gasped but she didn't notice for she was too busy looking over a map. Stork looked at Finn. Finn made a 'go forward' motion. Stork looked back at Piper, then gulped and walked over. Piper didn't look up until he walked past her. She sniffed the air, perking up. Stork was about to leave when Piper looked at him.

"Stork?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"You—"Piper's eyes went wide as she looked Stork up and down. "Wow, you look nice!"

"Thanks." Stork blushed slightly.

Pier smiled at him; was blushing too? For a moment, the two of them stared at each other, Pier's face getting more red with each passing second. She turned around quickly, pretending to go back to her work. Stork sighed happily as he headed out of the room where Finn was waiting.

"See? I told it would work!" Finn patted Stork on the back.

"I—look nice?" Stork still seemed in a dazed.

"Stork? You okay?" Finn asked.

"She said I look nice!" Finn was starting to giggle.

"Okay buddy, you're creeping me out a bit."

Stork ignored Finn, giggling about how Piper commented on him. Finn watched, shook his head and followed after Stork, knowing they still had a long way to go.


	3. Just an Old Fashioned Love Song

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but I've been working on alot of other stuff but you should keep your eyes open for some new Storm Hawks fan fiction including a little bit of time travel with everyone's faveorite pairing!

**_-DM_**

* * *

The stack of record players towered over Stork, making him feel small. Finn was searching through another stack, throwing records this way and that, searching for something. When he found it, he smiled, taking the record out of its wrapping. Over at the player, he turned it on before placing the record down. Music began to play, a soft and dreamy tune.

_Just an old fashioned love song_

_Playing on the radio_

_And wrapped around the music_

_Is the sound of someone promising they'll never go_

"Okay, now another thing about ladies is that they love to be romanced and music is one the sure fire ways to a girl's heart!" Finn said, doing a little dance.

"So what am I suppose to learn exactly?" Stork wasn't getting it.

"Listening to this music will help your romantic genius."

Stork didn't know what a romantic genius was. In fact, he wasn't sure he even had one! Strange as this lesson seemed, Stork was willing to give it a try; all for Piper.

The song seemed rather sad but then it would get slightly upbeat. Stork listened, the man singing about how the song was wrote for him and the person he loved. A song wrote for a woman and a man, a girl and a guy, a Merb and a human. Just between two people, no one else. A love song that was written not for everyone but for just two individuals.

The song ended, breaking Stork's concentration.

"Did it work?" Asked Finn. Stork nodded. "Okay, next song!"

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now_

This song was smooth, somewhat gentle but rather depressing. As Stork listened, the realized how he hated being lonely. Didn't everyone hate being lonely? Some people didn't have anyone to comfort them. How awful! Stork wanted to be with someone but at the same time, he would want to make sure that someone had a special person. Being alone in the world is scary.

Stork smiled to himself; he was getting the hang of this! He was actually getting a romantic genius! Song after song, Stork thought more and more aboutlove, themes, relationships and more. He began to get excited, thinking about Piper and the way he would stun her with his romantic IQ. For hours, Finn played the music while Stork's theories of love began to grow.

When the music was done, Finn turned to Stork and asked, "Okay, what have you learned?"

"Well, holding hands is a great way to show affection and that kisses can be a symbol of new or old love." Stork spoke with a matter-of-factly tone.

"I think he's got it," Finn grinned. "Okay, now comes the hard part. Choosing a song for Piper."

Stork frowned slightly but as he looked at the records, he smiled; this shouldn't' be a problem now. He flipped through the music, searching for the perfect song for his perfect lady. It did seem hard but he was willing to try. Soon everything would probably just fall into place and he'd be Piper's guy. Piper's guy;he liked the sound of that.

After searching for what seemed forever, he finally found the perfect song. He gave the CD to Finn who, much to Stork's surprise, he approved of. Finn explained what was going to happen; he was going to call up the official radio station of the Sky Knights. Not only did they broadcast important bulletins but music as well. Finn would say this song was for Piper of the Storm Hawks from a certain someone. After that, everything would fall into place.

Piper sighed, yawning slightly. Besides the accident that happened with her underwear and seeing Stork, nothing else interesting had happened. Smiling to herself, Piper remembered how cute Stork was. He looked rather nice actually. Really, he seemed like such a—

Wait, why on Earth was she thinking about Stork? Stork was a pervert! He was holding a pair of her underwear! Cute or not, that was sickening! Even though he did look really nice today, it didn't he wasn't a pervert. Well, maybe he wasn't a pervert either. Who knows, it could have---

Ack, snap out of it Piper, she told herself. Stork was Stork and she was Piper. They were two extremely different people. As she turned up her radio, she tried her hardest to forget about Stork. He was her friend, nothing more.

"And now, time for dedications! This first one is for a special lady by the name of Piper of the Storm Hawks."

Piper's pen shot out of her hands. It bounced off the wall, then off her bed and back towards her head. Looking at the radio, she blinked a couple times. Did that guy say Piper? Of the Storm Hawks? The music began to play, breaking Piper out of her confused trance.

_Don't know much about history_

_Don't know much biology_

_Don't know much about science books_

_Don't know much about the French I took_

_But I do know that I love you_

_And I know that if you loved me too_

_What a wonderful world this would be_

Piper felt her head swirl. What did this mean? The song was so sweet. Her heart seemed to be beating faster with each lyric. Someone was trying to tell her something. Honestly, she didn't seem to understand it though she heard the music. Who could be trying to talk to her? The song continued, Piper completely lost in the rhyme. She smiled, she giggled, she felt herself soar high above the clouds. With a happy sigh, she closed her eyes and soaked in the song, not wanting the song to ever end.


End file.
